


Yusuf Tasim and His Twin

by Plutos_Kiss_360



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Deep Throating, Foreplay, Lemon, M/M, Male on Male, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Kiss_360/pseuds/Plutos_Kiss_360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Constantinople, theres someone lurking in the shadows stalking the assassin named Yusuf Tasim. Once he catches him, how will he punish him? Kind of explicit. Yaoi. Slash. Lemon Lime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yusuf Tasim and His Twin

Yusuf Tazim and his twin.

It was another warm, sunny, normal day in Constantinople. Well, as normal as it could get with guards bullying citizens, yelling at you when you came to close, annoying beggar women who get in your way when youre in the middle of a very important mission-or anytime at all for that matter- and the random strangers who tried to sneak up behind you and kill you if you hang around one spot too long.

Yusuf was so busy in his thoughts that he accidentally bumped into a few guards guarding a street that was restricted.

They yelled at him, some in different languages, and told him "You are not permitted to be here. Leave. Now.."

But one guard in particular caught his attention. He had a smirk on his face but that wasn't what bothered Yusuf. It was the fact that he had seen that man before.

In fact, he swore he had saw that man in several places: near the HQ, in the market place, around Sofia's bookshop, and around the last street he had just been walking on. Those were all places Yusuf had been to today and that man was always there.

'Coincidence? I think not! So therefore...it looks like I have a stalker on my hands...'  
Yusuf smirked to himself. He would've killed the guard right then and there but he was in a particularly playful mood today.

He stared the guard in the face, making intimidating eye contact.

'Lets play a little game of hide and seek. If you, mysterious little guard, can keep up with me then ill make sure to handle you personally. Just know that you are playing a very dangerous game. '

As if hearing his thoughts, the guard, still smirking, licked his lips, gave a barely noticeable nod, and then looked him dead in the eye challenging his authority.

Yusuf walked away with his sexy intimidating walk that all assassins seem to have, and then hid around a corner. Looking left to right making sure no one was there to see him, he climbed to the roof. He looked around.

The creepy guard was already there along with a few other of his guard buddies.

One yelled "Assassin! Kill him!" Yusuf hopped to the next roof and zipped lined with his hook blade down atleast past 8 more roofs and then Leap Of Faith'd into a awaiting hay stack. He heard a few guards run by and eventually give up their search.

He waited a few more moments and listened for more guards. But all he could hear now was the sounds of innocent civilians and market dealers.

He hopped out of the hiding spot only to see the stalker guard standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot against the wall.

He tsked at Yusuf. "I was wondering when you'd come out."

The assassin growled. 'Just who is this guy? The game must end. Now.' He thought to himself.

He glared at the guard. He needed to get away from him and somehow trap him.

He checked his surroundings and eyed a little hut that had curtains around it. A place where assassins hide from guards when they break their line of sight. (What is that thing called?)

Quickly making up his plan, Yusuf jumped on the guards shoulders and used him and the hook blade to climb the roof faster. He watched as the guard staggered a bit and then begin to chase him but by the time the unknown man was halfway up the roof, Yusuf was already in his hide out.

He listened for the guards footsteps.

The guard stood huanched over in front of the hut, out of breath and unsuspecting.

With speed like a springing snake, Yusuf grabbed his prey, covered his mouth and pulled him in.

He roughly tossed the man to the floor and quickly straddled him, quickly making sure he restrained his hands above his head.

Not one to beat around the bush, he wasted no time asking questions. "Why were you following me? Who are you? Who do you work for?"

The man only smirked at him. This annoyed Yusuf.

"Well if you won't answer me... I hope you know that stalking an assassin is a crime punishable by death." This wiped the smug look off the mans face.

"So how should I go about this?" He looked down at the man curiously, as if expecting him to answer. "Should I...slit your throat and watch you bleed out? Throw you over the rooftop and watch as you fall to your death?"

The man underneath him began to squirm and wriggle trying to escape. Yusuf continued, "Or should I cut your balls off and shove them down your throat? Or i could cut off all your limbs and beat you with them? Or...perhaps ... you could show me that your life is useful to me after all..." The last part was purred out as he grinded his hard-on on the person below him.

The stranger relaxed and shivered. Yusuf teased the unknown man by leaning down close enough so that one would think they would be kissed but stopping just as their lips barely met. He smirked and-almost sinisterly- chuckled when he saw that he had barely leaned up to meet Yusuf's lips.

It was evident that he wanted it.

The Turkish assassin licked the others bottom lip and then-finally- began kissing him. Right away the kiss was dominant, strong. Its message was: 'I am the Alpha, you do what I say.' There was no room for fighting back or playing around. Yusuf meant business and he meant it now.

The guard knew he shouldn't tempt danger anymore so he immediately took the submissive role. He groaned when Yusuf rolled his hips into his again.

When he let up for air, a thin thread of saliva connected them. He looked over the man's features. He was absolutely gorgeous. His Brazilian brown hair was smooth like spider silk, though some of the ends of his hair poked out rudely from the rest of the straight strands. His eyebrows were arched quite nicely, not bushy at all. His eyes, oh his eyes were a brilliant emerald green. They were hypnotizing and they weeded out and scolded the weak and challenged anyone brave enough to look him dead in the eye. His nose was small and cute, his lips were soft and smooth. His skin was free of any bump or blemish, tender and smooth and tanned nicely. He'd love to see his body but the guard outfit was annoying and bulky.

Speaking of a guard outfit, there were many weapons and way too much heavy armour. How was he supposed to get to his prey if all this unnecessary shit was in the way?

With that thought in mind, he tossed the man against the wall, captured the strangers hands with his own, placed them behind his back and pressed him into the wall, much like a police officer would do to a criminal.

From there, the assassin vigorously started ripping away the armour on the guard with one hand. He made sure the weapons were tossed far out of the hiding spot so the guard couldn't reach them and that the armour was out of the way.

"Wait a moment-did you just toss my precious sword out like it was common trash? Do you know how much money it took to buy that? It was custom made by the finest black smith with the finest materials! You-"

Yusuf smacked his ass hard enough to stun him into momentary silence.

"Did I tell you to speak?"

"No but that sword costs more than your life and you just threwit out! You-" His ass was smacked again, leaving his ass tingly and rendering him speechless. Then Yusuf turned the guard around so that they were now eye to eye. He smirked and kissed his neck.

"Since it seems that you cannot keep your mouth shut, ill just have to stuff it with something large..." He smirked and then forced the man on his knees. "Suck my cock."

The man glared at him while slipping his hands under his underwear. He was too busy glaring at Yusuf to see what he was grabbing.

'What? Is that a large mace...in his pants? Why does he have a freaking mace in his underwear? Who carries a large mace there? Wow Its a really large mace!...' He thought incredulously. Then it dawned on him that it wasn't a mace, but the assassino's manhood. He started at it as if it whispered to him.

He was shocked. It must've shown on his face because Yusuf chuckled and licked his lips. "I know you're shocked but staring is quite rude." Then he snickered- mostly to himself. "Can you just imagine this going in your tight little ass?" He pulled it all the way out and then placed it on the guards face.

It covered about half of his face.

"But Instead of just staring at it, you really should be sucking on it, licking it and taking it all the way down your throat...so get to it!" Yusuf rubbed the tip against his lips.

"Are you crazy? You expect me to take that down my throat? And how do you intend to get it down there huh? I bet it won't even fit-" The assassino took the opertunity to shove it in his mouth.

"Let's test that statement shall we?" He moaned as the guard sucked the head of his sex and tongued the slit. He sucked the head as hard as he could and very lightly grazed the tip of his canies into the slit.

Satisfied when he heard the assassin moan and felt the assassin throb and twitch in his mouth, when he was sure the head was red, he came off of it with a loud 'Pop'.

"As I was saying-" The guard found himself with the length in his mouth again.  
He sucked it about halfway into his mouth and then dragged his tongue along the thick pulsing veins as he came up for air. He nibbled on the tip and, using the very tip of his tongue, trailed his tongue down to the base and then flattened it completely against it on the way up. Yusuf groaned in pleasure.

The guard stroked it for a while and nibbled on his sack.

"Now, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me-" Yusuf shoved himself in his mouth again, this time going in 3/4 of the way.

"How about you shutup and be a good little cocksucker for me, will yah?"

He moaned as the man swallowed around him. He thrusted slowly in and out of his mouth loving the way his tongue lapped at his sack when it was close enough.  
But he slipped up and went too far out of his mouth so he started talking again.

"Wait lemme just finish what-"

Yusuf yanked his head up so that he could look at him. "Look, you talk without permission again," he shoved his sex back into the awaiting mouth and began thrusting quickly so he would gag and choke alittle. "And ill fuck your ass so hard youll fall into a damn coma."  
He looked up at Yusuf while sucking on his length. "Understand?"

The man tried to confirm that he understood by saying yes while having it still in his mouth but it only caused Yusuf to thrust harder because of the pleasureable vibrations.

"You know, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

'I might as well stop talking if this is bound to happen everytime.' He thought to himself.

Yusuf pushed himself all the way into the guard's hot mouth and held him there for a good while. The man began gagging and panicking and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Yusuf smirked and smugly said "Do you have something else to say? Anymore complaints, suggestions? No?" He pulled halfway out before slamming himself back into his throat. "You sure?" The man tried pulling his head away but Yusuf just pushed it against the wall so he couldn't pull his head away.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or is it that fact that you cant breathe because my monster cock is in your hot little mouth?" He pushed himself even further into his wet mouth. He was so deep in his throat that his hips met the guards cheeks."Just say something if you can't breathe." Now he was just being cruel but Yusuf just loved this game.

"I guess you are perfectly fine since you didn't say you couldn't breathe ...my, my, its awfully quiet now that your mouth is so full."

The man was nearly blue in the face and really struggling now.

"Yeah that's right... mmmm.. suck that fat cock! Yeah gag on it, I said gag on it bitch. Damn...nnughh...see? I told you it would fit..." He moaned and decided to finally have mercy and pulled out.

The man gasped loudly and panted, trying to gain all his air back into his shriveled up lungs.

"Are you finally going to be quiet now?" He yanked his head a little to emphasize his point.

The man just nodded.

'Even though I almost died, I am still hard as a rock. Gawd this man is so damn hot! So kinky...'

"Stick your tongue out." The man did as he was told. All he was worried about was getting oxygen into his lungs, he didn't care what Yusuf had him do (as long as he could breathe of course.)

He banged his horse cock against the mans tongue, sometimes just rubbing it against it.

"You like that? Hm?"

The other just nodded. He was glad he didn't do that against his lips, surely he would've busted it.

"Now lick my balls." The man complied to the order and licked it with nice, long strokes. He tugged one into his mouth and sucked gently on it. Then he nibbled on it, much like a puppy nibbles on your fingers.

"Mmm...you like that, you nasty whore?"

His dick twitched at Yusuf's dirty talk. "Yes." He mumbled against his sack.

"You want it? You want me to cum? Hm? You want me to cum in your mouth? Tell me you want it."

He was so turned on right now, he couldn't help but moan. "Nnnugh...I want it. "

"What do you want?" Yusuf waved himself in front of the others face like it was a dog treat. The other followed it like it a actually was a dog treat.

He really did like his fat horse cock...it was so big and long...and it didn't taste bad either...just the thought of having that in his ass made him almost cream himself.

"I want you to fuck my face and cum down my throat." He was unable to control himself and sucked the length into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down as quickly as he could.

Yusuf thrusted with his rhythm. "Well you have to fuckin' work for it." He began to deep throat him and Yusuf's body tensed up. The boy took him all the way down his throat and licked his balls while doing it.

"F-fuck...mmmm-oh shit!" He moaned loudly.

The man let go of him with a pop, took his length into his hand and strocked it while kissing it, then said "Was that "fucking working it" enough?"

Yusuf growled and shoved his face back on it, he was so close to cumming.

"Suck it harder...good now take it all the way down your throat, I'm about to cum!" Yusuf grabbed his head and forced it down even more, wanting to make sure he had every drop of his essence.

The guard closed his eyes as Yusuf came deep in his throat. It was so much. Too much. In fact, it ended up flowing out of the corners of his mouth. He never felt Yusuf soften.

When he finally did pull out of his mouth, the mans face, mouth, neck and chest were practically caked with his cum.

"You look so good covered in my cum...but I bet you'll look even better with my dick up your ass..." he purred.

"But one must be dressed properly for such an act...or in this case, Undressed ..."

He allowed the other to strip him down until he was stark naked like he was.

"Now, get on your hands and knees. Hurry up. "

The man did as he was told and waited. A few moments later he felt something wet and warm slide across his hole.

"Ohhh..." he moaned. Yusuf was lapping at his his hole like a puppy laps at water.

The other man pushed back against his tongue, loving the feeling of it. Yusuf pried his cheeks open wider with his hands, snuggling his face deeper between those cheeks, then grabbed his hips tightly to secure and lock his sex toy into place.

His tongue delve deeper and deeper into his entrance and frankly, he couldn't take it anymore. He thought he would bust from all the pleasure

He tummy tingled and his balls tightened so tight it could be compared to a womans gertle. "I'm gunna cum if you don't stop!" He said almost urgently.

"You won't if you know what's good for you." Yusuf said menacingly. The guard whimpered. He didn't think he'd last long.

But thankfully, he stopped licking his ass and instead, mounted him in that position. The assassin then placed his length at his entrance and teased him.

Then, he nipped at the guards neck and kissed the spot behind his ear only to whisper something.

The man was so wrapped up in the tingly pleasure he almost didn't hear the question. ". . . Huh?"

"What is your name, stranger?" He repeated, with less patients than he had before.

"Fusuy."

Yusuf repeated the name. He decided he liked it... the way it felt in his mouth...the way it rolled off his tongue..

After much thought, he went back to ravishing Fusuy. He slowly grinded his hard length against his ass while toying with his nipples and kissing his neck.

'Oh gosh...shit...his hands feel so good'

"Have you ever gotten fucked before, little Fusuy?"

Fusuy snorted. "You should know, big brother."

Yusuf chuckle, kissing his brother's shoulder in a caring manner. "I assume you're finished playing your little role playing games hmm...?"

"Yes, Yusuf, now just fuck me dammit!"

"Well Fusuy, prepare yourself. 'Cause your about to get that fat ass pounded through this 3 story building. " He purred while pushing into the man.

"Ohhh fuck! Damn man! Shit! Oh sh-nugh!" He moaned out continuously as he pushed in.

He was stretched beyond normal proportions. It was reaching places he didnt even thought could be reached. But he loved every second of it. Yusuf chuckled at his little brother.

He smirked. "Enjoying it?" He thrusted dead into his prostate just as he was about to speak.

The only answer he got in return was a loud sharp moan. Then a cute whimper.

His body was trembling and jerking forward from Yusuf's heavy thrusts, his manhood throbbing and twitching, his eyes were rolled up into his head. Hell, he even had drool and extra cum dripping down his face.

The older of the two didn't play around when it came to sex. He fucked nice and hard.

"Ah fuck! Gaahh damn man!" He whimpered. "Ohh fuck!"

"Oh you like that? You like it? Mmm I know, you nasty little whore!" He thruster even harder, pile driving into that tight ass."you like being my little slut hmm?"

"Y-ugh! Ye-nughh! Y-aaahh fuck- yes!"

He was so coming close to coming but he needed that little push. Fusuy began furiously stroking his length but his hand was halted, then he was spanked as punishment.

"Did I allow you to stoke yourself?" He spanked his ass again and yanked his hair backwards, making him arch his back. He got silence in return.

He smacked his juicy cheeks again."Fucking answer me!"

"No! Damn!" He said, nearly frustrated for not being able to get himself off. But he was soon relieved that Yusuf started doing it for him.

Fusuy was the first to come. His ass clenched around Yusuf so tighly that all he could do was rock instead of thrust. The heat and the tightness pushed him over as soon as it happened. He came deep within him and it was so much that it ended up overflowing and running down his legs and made a puddle beneth them.

The younger of the two passed out.

After they cleaned up and put all of their clothes on, they walked out of the hiding spot and then made their way to HQ.

"So how did you manage to get that guard outfit?"

"Stunned him and threw him in a haystack." He laughed.

He pushed his identical twin against the wall and murmured hotly in his ear. "You should do it again sometime. In fact, get a whole collection of outfits for our play time sessions." Then he kissed him on the lips and walked away smirking.

The games had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Reward me with reviews if you think i did good! =D No beta reader so if there are mistakes bare with me.


End file.
